1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for converting information contained in electromagnetic radiation into a related electrical signal and the method associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many environments it has been desirable to record the information carried by electromagnetic radiation such as light, for example, to obtain a permanent record which corresponds to the information contained within the radiation.
In astronomy, for example, it has been known for years to employ a telescope in order to provide an enlarged image of a star field, planet or other object which is to be subjected to scrutiny. In addition to observing the objects through the telescope, it has been known to record images on photographic plates which are properly positioned with respect to the optical system of the telescope. By providing a series of photographic exposures, one is able to monitor movement of a star or other object over a period of time. Such an approach requires a prolonged series of observations, made over many weeks or years using a large volume of photographic plates. In this fashion, information regarding the path of movement of a star, the presence of an adjacent star or planet and the influence thereof on the path of movement of a star and other information have been obtained.
One of the problems with this conventional approach is the fact that it requires a prolonged period of time and the detailed information which is desired cannot often be obtained with great precision in view of the limitations of the photographic process.
There remains, therefore, a specific need for improved apparatus and methods for converting information contained within an electromagnetic radiation beam into a precise, permanent record.